Various types of golf clubs have been developed to assist golfers in improving their golfing skills. In particular, golf putters have been designed in the past with embedded weights in the club head to assist a golfer in improving his putting skills. Balancing the putter head is important so that one can consistently address and stroke the ball properly to make straight putts. A putter that is balanced will usually give the “best feel” and yield the greatest accuracy.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,375 to McKinley discloses a high center of gravity modular putter having interchangeable weight inserts along the side of the putter, rails that run longitudinally from the rear to the front of the putter head, and an insert face block having a softer or harder compound and a cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,606 to Schaeffer et al. discloses a putter head with an arcuate weight heavier than the material of the rest of the club. The weighting member is positioned to provide a low center of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,974 to McAllister discloses weighted inserts for a putter face plate that will bias the putter into a “closed face” or “open face” alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,423 to Webb discloses a putter having a front face formed with a depression in order to insertably receive one of the selected cartridges within which a pad, selected from a group of pads having different densities is selected.
Although there are a wide variety of putters available to golfers, golfers still seek improved designs that will assist them in yielding the greatest accuracy during putting.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved putter head.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a putter head which has a high center of gravity.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a putter head that is dynamically balanced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved putter.